Cardcaptor Sakura All Over Again
by konan248
Summary: Sakura is in Junior High School and new enemies show up. She forgets all about Syaoran when he returns after two long years away from each other. Will things ever be the same between these two or will someone steal Sakura away from Syaoran before he can take Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I'll be using the story line of the Manga of CCS but I'll use the cards from the anime so all 52 card of the Clow Cards are going to be in this fanfic.**

**-Konan248  
**

Prologue

"Sakura!" a yellow plush toy yelled in an auburn haired girls' sleeping face. She stirred a bit and then opened her eyes and sat up to stare eye to eye with the plush toy.

"HOEEEE!" she yelled then rolled of the bed to land on the floor of her bedroom. "KERO-CHAN!" she glared and yelled at the plush toy that was now using its wings to float above Sakura's head.

"What you said you needed to get new batteries for your alarm clock and that you wanted me to wake you up." Kero- replied to Sakura now sitting on the desk in front of the window.

"Oh, well since I'm going to go get that I'll get groceries to, what do you want for dinner today?" Sakura asked him. He starred off into the distance then jumped up and said

"CURRY! I want curry!" he replied with joy then flew towards Sakura and told her with a serious face "Can I have cookies for desert? Please." Kero-chan asked with a tone that told Sakura that if she didn't say yes then he would never leave her alone.

"Fine, but you cannot eat all the cookies by yourself." Sakura told Kero-chan as she changed into a baby blue collared shirt and beige color shorts that came a little above her knees then went downstairs to go out. While going downstairs she was thinking witch shoes would go best with her outfit. Sakura didn't even have enough time to notice that she had missed a step the world started to spin in front of her and she flipped in the air and landed on her but at the bottom of the stairs, she fell over at least 7 steps. "Oww. I should really stop spacing out when walking." she told herself as she walked into the kitchen/dining room. She toasted a piece of bread as she over looked the board of jobs.

She noticed that her brother was not going to be home until dinner. "I have chores today, I should get home a little faster then so I can do my chores." when she finished that sentence she grabbed her toast and ran out the door with sandals that had a big white flower on the straps. 'If only _he _could be here with me' Sakura thought to herself as she looked up to see the Cherry Blossom trees. Although they weren't in bloom at the moment she still loved to look at them.

[Time to get to know Sakura]

Kinomoto Sakura is a somewhat average 12 year old, she has waist length golden brown hair and emerald eyes; she is a 1st year (7th grade) at Seijou Junior High School. Two years ago she officially became the master of the Clow Cards, magical tarot cards that holds magical beings who well hold, magic for the past two years she has been doing anything possible to strengthen her magical power because she was afraid of falling behind _him_, the person who went to Hong Kong. Sakura wrote to him countless times but he never responded and whenever she tried to call but he never picked up. It has now been two years since she last saw him when she was 10 but she worries that he has forgotten all about her or he doesn't want to see her ever want to see her again.

[Sad how that guy abandoned Sakura: end of getting to know Sakura]

-Sakura got her groceries-

"I think I have everything I need." Sakura told herself, "If there's enough cookies left over I'll bring them to school to share with everyone." the auburn haired girl walked down the road just staring up at the clouds and Sakura trees she didn't see the man in front of her also looking at sky but not at the trees but rather at the clouds. She bumped into him and fell backwards. The silver haired man grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him to prevent her from falling. Sakura backed away then bent down saying,

"Thank you for helping me, and sorry for bumping into you." Sakura was still looking down when she heard a chuckle from the man.

"Sakura-chan you don't have to apologize it was also my fault for not looking at my surroundings." The man smiled gently at Sakura and Sakura smiled back at him.

"Yukito-san, do you want to come over tonight I'm making curry and cookies will be served for dessert. Will you please come?" Sakura asked Yukito-san sincerely knowing that he will probably be home alone.

"Sure, I'd love to come; I'll get Touya to come with me so he doesn't stay at work too long, okay Sakura-chan no need to worry about your brother." Yukito-san told Sakura then waved goodbye going to work his shift at the hospital.

-At the Dinner Table-

"The curry doesn't taste that bad maybe your skills are improving, that is for a KAIJU." Sakura's older brother Touya said directing his comment towards his younger sister that was now looking as if she was going to stomp his foot.

"Onii-chan, I'm not a kaiju." after saying that Sakura really did stomp his foot and her brother flinched and held his foot not saying anything knowing that it was his fault. Of course he would never tell his sister that. In the background Yukito-san laughed at the two squabbling siblings that kind of forgot that he was sitting right by Touya.

*they finished eating dinner*

"I'll go get dessert, I made chocolate chip cookies." Sakura exclaimed with joy in her voice remembering how many she made and that the all the cookies didn't come out burnt this time. In fact she made so many bite size cookies that there were enough to cover the entire table with a giant mountain on top of it.

"Kaiju you don't plan on eating that all at once right? But then again it wouldn't be impossible for you because you are a kaiju." Touya smirked and then when Sakura tried to stomp his foot again he moved it just in time so Sakura's foot hit the ground hard. Again Yukito-san laughed at the two knowing that this was Touya's way of showing his love for his younger sister.

"I'm gonna go to my room okay, bye!" Sakura yelled as she carried some cookies up the stairs to her bedroom. "Kero-chan I brought you your share of cookies. Eat up it's your treat." Sakura smiled at the yellow plush toy as it ate its cookies and said

"Thank you Sakura" in between eating all the cookies.

"Good night Kero-chan don't forget to turn off the lights when you're done eating" as Sakura said that she slowly lay down on her bed under the covers closing her heavy eyes and falling into a deep sleep and dream.

-IN DREAM WORLD-

"_Sakura why are you so strong? Is it because that man pushes you to your limits or is it just that you are just naturally strong like Clow Reed. Well we'll try our first option, sorry Sakura this is for your own good." a low baritone voice told me in my sleep. Images of me and my friends with a young boy with a dark chestnut hair and amber eyes came into view. All of those images started to burn and then boy was erased from all the pictures. Crystal tears began to roll down her cheek, I lifted my hand to _

"_Who was that boy? Why am I crying? Why?" after saying that Sakura fainted and then a figure with light pink hair _(A.N- yup pinksuch a manly color, right) _and dark magenta eyes. _

"_Maybe now you'll look at me and not at him. Please don't forget my voice Sakura." The boy told the sleeping Sakura and placed a kiss on her forehead._

_Sakura opened her eyes a little with a look in her eyes as if she were looking at something far far away and said "Sayonara, Syaoran-kun"_

-End of Chapter-

**Authors Note: this is my first fanfiction I ever wrote so if it is bad I'm sorry but this chapter is just so you can grasp what will be going on in it. But tell me your opinions, likes or dislikes through reviewing and even if you don't have any still try and write something so I know someone is reading this**

**-konan248**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cardcaptor Sakura All Over Again by Konan248

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura but I do own a couple characters in this story

**Authors Note: So last chapter there was a mysterious figure in Sakura's dream, I wonder who he is. Also don't you feel bad for Syaoran he was forgotten by his beloved Sakura? One more thing remember that guy in the dream? Well actually he has red hair and pink eyes not pink hair and magenta eyes. Well yeah, please continue to read.**

Chapter: 1

~In the Morning~

Once again a yellow plush toy was floating in front of Sakura's face whose eyebrows were scrunched up and tears were threatening as if her dream was making her suffer. He thought if he should wake her even though it's still early he's suffering seeing his mistress suffer like this. _'Maybe I will wake her so she'll be early to school for a change.' _ But in the end there was no need to because Sakura bolted up the tears now streaming down her face.

"Sakura!" the yellow plush toy Kero-chan yelled when he saw the tears now flowing down her cheeks. "Why are you crying Sakura? Did something happen, nightmare, awful memory, prediction?" Kero-chan asked Sakura. After a while of staring off into space and not even noticing Kero-chan, he repeated but Sakura still did not answer so he repeated himself one last time this time yelling. Sakura finally took notice of Kero-chan and wiped her tears from her face and answered him saying

"It's nothing just a scary dream, I can't really remember what it was about but I do remember a low baritone voice telling me not to forget his voice. Other than that I really do not remember anything else." after saying that Sakura changed into her uniform. A thin white blouse beneath a red short- sleeved shirt so that the bottom of her white blouse stuck out. She also had a white skirt with a black line going around the bottom of her skirt. Sakura wore black stockings that came up to her knees. She looked into the mirror and thought that it was okay and decided to put her hair in a ponytail. She took locks of her long wavy honey colored locks and out her hair up with a red ribbon. The tips of her hair were curled she guessed that it never showed when she was younger because her hair was too short but now that her hair was long the tips curled.

Sakura ran down the steps trying the best she could not to make too much noise while walking down knowing that her dad and brother were probably still sleeping. She made pancakes today since she had a lot of time. By the time she was done making them her brother had come down from his bedroom yawning.

"Wow. The Kaiju is up early today, is it gonna rain today?" Touya said as a smirk came over his face as he saw that Sakura was going to explode but then his smirk disappeared when she calmed herself down then said,

"Onii-chan I'm not a kaiju never was and I never will be." Sakura told him as she set down a plate of pancakes in front of him with syrup and butter then left to get her bag from her room. "I already ate bye onii-chan!" Sakura yelled as she left out the door.

"That girl really has grown up. She is almost fully matured. Okaa-san she's turning out just like you. She even took up a job offer in modeling. Really okaa-san she really is following in your footsteps." Touya says to himself when he hears his sister leave the house.

-_-In the classroom (school already started)-_-

"Okay class, today we have a new student, he's from Tokyo. Kazuhiro-san you can come in now." the teacher said. All eyes in the room went to the door that opened and in came a boy with red hair and pink eyes (**A.N- really funky colors right? But I thought that these colors were cool so yeah)** he stood in front of the room and Sakura turned her head to face the window.

'Just a regular transfer student. I thought I felt a magical pulse around him, I guess I was mistaken.' Sakura thought to herself as the transfer student introduced himself saying, "Hi, my name is Kazuhiro Ichirou. Just for future not my hair and eye color is all natural so it's not against the school dress code okay sensei?" Kazuhiro said jokingly while lifting his hand and put it behind his head smiling. He flashed a smile at the class but in his head he really wanted the smile to go to the green- eyed beauty in the back.

"Kazuhiro-san you can go sit in the back of Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto-san can you please raise your hand?" Sakura raised your hand and when the teacher nodded she put her hand down and continued to stare out the window and thought, 'that voice it really sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before? Whatever I'll ask Tomoyo-chan about it later.' Sakura thought to herself and didn't even notice that Kazuhiro had already walked past her. 'Wow he's fast.'

"Kinomoto-san could you please show Kazuhiro-san around?"the teacher asked Sakura.

"Hai, Sensei." Sakura replied lazily

~Let's go with its LUNCH~

"Sakura-chan do you want to eat in the courtyard or in the classroom?" Daidouji Tomoyo Sakura's best friend asked her while standing in front of a spacing out Sakura. 'I swear I have to get her to pay attention in class or she's going to fail Math. But then again I don't blame her she just copies down what she has to then gets lost in thoughts.' Tomoyo thought to herself while still waiting for her friend to reply.

"Here Daidouji- san let me try something." Kazuhiro told Tomoyo as he walked in front of Sakura's desk and bent down so that his eyes were right in front of hers. Their faces were so close that if Kazuhiro were to move an inch closer they would be kissing. "Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san wants to talk to you. Hello is anyone there" Kazuhiro asked.

Sakura finally snapped out of spacing out and saw how close she and Kazuhiro were. A blush came over her face she stood up abruptly almost sending Kazuhiro to hit the desk in front of them. "HOEE!" Sakura yelled and she added "I'm so sorry Kazuhiro- kun. I didn't mean to send you flying. Are you okay?" Sakura had asked while being genuinely worried about him.

"Ahh, yeah I'm fine but you can call me Ichirou." Ichirou told her. Sakura still standing just stared while in her head she was processing what just happened.

"Okay then Ichirou-kun you can call me Sakura then." she smiled then grabbed her boxed bentou and told Tomoyo. "Today is a good day so let's eat outside Tomoyo-chan."


End file.
